You cant prank the prankster
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: When Beast Boy pranks Raven, the dark sorceress decides that only way to get him back is beat him at his own game... BBxRae, One shot


**You Can't Prank the Prankster**

**I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics do *sigh* maybe one day, I'll buy it from them and force Warner Bros. to make season 6 of the original Teen Titans and make CN air it *Evil Laugh***

Raven stepped out of the shower wrapped in a bathrobe, with a towel around her head. Tsking the towel off her head, she stepped over to the mirror and picked up a hairbrush, getting ready to brush her hair. Only what she saw in the mirror caused her blood to boil.

"I am going to kill him!" Raven shouting causing Starfire to enter the bathroom.

"Friend, Raven, of whom are you doing 'the killing?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy" Raven growled.

"Friend Raven, why are you planning to do 'the killing' to friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked confused, the Earth ways never ceased to amaze the Tamaranian girl.

"You promise not to laugh?" Raven asked

"Yes, and as you on Earth say 'cross my heart and hope to die'" said Starfire. Raven gave a deep sigh then slowly pulled the towel off of her hair, revealing her damp blue hair.

"Friend Raven, I do not understand, your hair looks the nice" said Starfire confused.

"No, Starfire" Raven sighed as she turned to face the bathroom mirror "Its...blue"

"Yes, friend Raven, your hair is blue" Starfire laughed

"That's the problem, I don't do blue, I do violet and I'm going to kill Beast Boy...or at least get him back" Raven said through gritted teeth

"But friend Raven, you cannot prank the prankster" Starfire gasped, her hands covering her moth in shock.

"Watch me" Said Raven as she walked out of the bathroom

Raven paced the halls of the tower, trying to come up with a way to get back at the green skinned prankster. _I could send him to dimension populated by angry demons...that may kill him so maybe not._ She placed her index finger on her chin, while leaning against a wall. _Perhaps I could show him his worst nightmares...which could scar him for life. _ She sighed heavily in defeat. _Why is this so hard!_

"Hey, Raven, nice hair" Said robin as he walked past

"Robin!" Raven called, causing Robin to turn around

"What's wrong, Raven?" he asked

"How do you...prank someone?" she asked, averting her gaze to the floor

"Ah, I thought the new colour was unintentional...let me guess beast boy" He said laughing

"Robin..." Said Raven, a hint of frustration in her voice

"Sorry Raven...but to be honest you can't really prank someone of Beast Boy's level, it's just impossible" Robin sighed as he walked away

"That doesn't mean that I'm not going to try" She shouted at him. _I need to get him back; I need to prove that you can prank the prankster._

"Crap!" Raven hissed as freezing cold water splashed onto her face for the sixth time. Who thought that a simple task, like filling up a bucket of water could be so annoying? Raven started to wipe the water off her face and clothes, when she heard Cyborg walk in.

"Whoa, Rob wasn't lying about the hair" said Cyborg, trying and failing to stifle a laugh

"Isn't it wonderful" She said her voice thick with sarcasm

"Rae, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, he knew what she was planning, from the moment Robin barged into his room saying that 'Raven had cracked' however he needed to see for himself.

"I'm petting a monkey" she said in her usual monotonous voice, earning a chuckle from her teammate.

"Rae, it won't work" Cyborg sighed

"You don't even know my plan" she said, as she made the water bucket levitate onto the top of the bathroom door.

"And, Beast Boy won't fall for that" Cyborg pointed out.

"I know" she said with a smug smile, causing Cyborg to raise a brow

"what is your plan?" Cyborg asked

"You'll see" Raven said as she walked out of bathroom, and leaving Cyborg very confused. She couldn't wait to see the look on Beast Boy's face.

After sleeping most of the day away, everyone's favourite green skinned, animal shape shifter finally decided to get out of bed. He smiled at the prank he had played on Raven last night and wondered if it had taken effect. He knew that she liked to wash her hair on early Fridays so decided to place blue food colouring in her shampoo, the desired result blue hair and an angry Raven. Cyborg had warned him to not go through with his plan, knowing the temper the half demon possessed however that only encouraged him to do it even more. He walked pen to the bathroom, slowly opening the door, when he heard a noise. _That sounded like...water! _As fast as he could he dodged the falling bucket, with only a few droplets of water landing on him.

"Nice try _Raven_" he laughed, he turned to find her stepping out of one of her portals, her hood over her face so only her eyes could be seen.

"I expected more from you, Rae that was the oldest trick in the book" He said, his arms folded across his chest.

"_That_ was just a distraction" she said, as she took off her hood and started taking a couple of steps closer towards him.

"Then what-" Beast Boy started, but before he could finish Raven had grabbed his face, pulling it closer to her own. Before he could react or even register what was happening, she pressed her lips against his. Kissing him. He wasn't aware that his eyes were closed until he opened them to find Raven, slowly licking her lips. _Shit. _

"I just got you back" she said smiling, and then she was off, disappearing through one of her portals leaving Beast Boy just standing there.

"Beast Boy...what just happened?" Cyborg asked

"Raven just pranked the prankster" Said Robin smiling

**Let me know what you thought please review **

**JustAnotherFairy **


End file.
